


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Kaydel Ko Connix

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Rey is confused about the way her entire life has changed. She still has no idea where or how she fits into this new world.Luckily for her, someone has been watching her struggles and wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rey is confused about the way her entire life has changed. She's no longer on Jakku and she’s managed to escape Kylo Ren, but she still has no idea where or how she fits into this new world.
> 
> Luckily for her, someone has been watching her struggles and wants to help.

Rey's first instinct when the girl with three names starts to follow her around so closely, talk at her so often, explain every little corner of the base, is to grip her staff a little tighter and walk faster. To bristle. She might not know what a _duty roster_ is, but she isn't some gullible child.

But Connix leaves her koyo melons every evening.

And Kaydel Ko sits beside her during meditation and doesn't speak, just folds her legs and joins Rey in silence, for once.

When Delly lays her hand on Rey's cheek and kisses her, Rey leans closer.


End file.
